Charlotte Roselei
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Thorn |age= 27 |birthday= September 18th |sign= Virgo |height= 171cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Blue Rose |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is a noblewoman of House RoseleiBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 104, page 2 and the captain of Clover Kingdom's Blue Rose squad of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, page 6 Appearance Charlotte Roselei has blue eyes and long blond hair that is braided. Personality Charlotte at first glance is cold and has an apparent dislike towards men; however, she has a secret crush on Yami. Although she tries to hide this fact. Biography As a child, Charlotte is cursed so that on her eighteenth birthday, she and her family will be trapped in cage of time. Charlotte resolves to become strong enough to break the curse herself, and later joins the Blue Rose squad. However, she fails to break the curse in time, and as Charlotte surrenders to the overflowing magic, Yami Sukehiro cuts through the thorns and chastises her for relying only on herself. At that point the curse is broken and dissolves because Yami stole her heart.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 104, page 12-15 After defeating a foreign invasion, Charlotte returns to the Royal City with Julius Nova Chrono and other captains of the Magic Knights. They are welcomed with joy and cheers from the Noble region's citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 Several months later, she attends the Magic Knights Entrance ExamBlack Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 9-10 and afterwards requests Yuno and passes on Asta to join her squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 6-8 When Sol Marron is invited as one of the honorary Magic Knights to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony, Charlotte accompanies her subordinate.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 18-19 At the end of the ceremony, Charlotte attends the celebratory banquet that Julius had prepared for the guests of the ceremony.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7 Sol finds it amusing when some of the other knights begin fighting, but Charlotte reprimands her for such behavior.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 16 Sol laughs again when Asta and Leopold Vermilion rush out to defend the Royal Capital, and this time Charlotte agrees.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 11 Fuegoreon Vermilion orders the Blue Roses to the east, and Sol creates an earthen beast to carry her and Charlotte.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 13 Once there, they are surrounded by corpses, which disgust the women, but they resolve to destroy the corpses anyway.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 4-5 Charlotte destroys several of the corpses with Body Hunting Briar Tree.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page p Once all the corpses are defeated, Valtos teleports the Magic Knight sqauds to location hundreds of miles from the city.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 28, pages 4-11 Combining their magic, the Magic Knights quickly return to the city and come to the rescue of Leopold, Asta, and Noelle Silva.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 11-14 After the enemy manages to escape, along with kidnapping Asta, Charlotte helps the other restore the Castle Town. Later when Julius return with a member of the White Night Eye and Asta, Charlotte reports on what the enemy objective was. After everything, Charlotte along with Sol return to their headquarters. Charlotte, Nozel Silva, and Jack the Ripper save Yami from the combined attack of Liar, Vetto, and Fana.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 51, pages 17-19 She squares off against Liar, who promises to take her to a bar should he win.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 9-10 Like the others Charlotte is surprised when Asta makes it through the battlefield unscathed and lands a hit on Licht.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, pages 17-20 Battle Prowess Magic *'Thorn Magic': Charlotte uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate thorns.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 9 *'Creation Magic': Charlotte uses this form of magic to create objects made out of thorns. Corpse hunting briar trees.png|link=Body Hunting Briar Tree|Body Hunting Briar Tree Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Charlotte possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Licht, the leader of White Night Eye, states that she is very powerful, alongside fellow captains Nozel Silva and Jack the Ripper.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 52, page 12 Equipment *'Grimoire': Charlotte possesses a grimoire, which contains various thorn-based magic spells. She is able to summon a thorn like whip from it, which she uses with her Thorn Magic. Fights *Jack, Nozel, and Charlotte vs. Liar, Vetto, and Fana Events Relationships Yami Sukehiro Charlotte loves Yami Sukehiro since he saved her from her childhood curse.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 104, pages 13-14 However, she tries to keep it secret from everyone, and it has led to some jealousy of Vanessa Enoteca.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 104, page 8 Notable Quotes * Trivia *She likes the garden in her private residence during quiet times and Yami (she hates almost all men except for him). *Charlotte's history bears resemblance to the fairy tale ''Sleeping Beauty''. References Navigation Category:Blue Rose members